


Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you..

by LarryForGodSake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Louis, Cocaine, Dark Harry, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Innocent Niall Horan, Jealous Louis, Jealous sex, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad Zayn, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForGodSake/pseuds/LarryForGodSake
Summary: “By the way, I cheated on you. It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had, but I haven’t had that many recently since you won’t sleep with me.”Harry let out a choked sob as Louis smirked and went down the stairs and out the door.Where Louis made the biggest mistake of his life but when destiny want two people to be together, no matter how hard they try to hate each other, life make them face each other at some point or another.OrLouis, liam and Zayn are in a band.Where Louis thinks he is way too good for the earth.And fans have a conspiracy theories that Zayn and Liam are romantically involved but,  Obviously it's not true,Obviously and genuinely not true.Niall and Harry are best friends & Solo artists.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis don't remember exactly, but at some point in his senior year, Louis had begun to write songs, and they were even good. 

He was still on the soccer team and still frequently saw _Harry Styles _,His first and Ever Crush, Even though he graduated.__

__Louis couldn’t hide his feelings to Harry forever, but he could also never let the man go if he didn’t feel the same way._ _

__So, Louis kept quiet and used his songs as an outlet for his pent-up feelings towards his crush._ _

__He started posting his songs on Instagram and youtube._ _

__He started being popular, even. By the time he graduated, he had a steady following and did gigs here and there. Harry supported him the whole time. For that, Louis was grateful, and after his popularity increased more, he decided it was time to confess to Harry._ _

__

__“Harry, I want you to know that I’ve liked you since I was 15. You’ve been the light of my life. Thank you for always supporting me. I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I figured you should know before I go. I wanted to start my first opening of any tour in my life without a guilty conscience since my feelings towards you is what got me into songwriting.” Louis fidgeted a little underneath the large live oak in Harry's backyard._ _

__Harry took his hand gently. “Louis, I’m not uncomfortable. If anything, I feel the same way. I’m glad you told me. If this is what you want, I’ll be waiting here when you get back. You’ll only be gone for a few weeks.”_ _

__“I can’t make you wait on me, even if it’s short. What’ll happen if I have to go on longer tours and you can’t come?”_ _

__“Louis Tomlinson, I will always wait for you.” He sealed the promise with a kiss._ _

__

__

__

__A little over a year later, Louis' popularity was enough for him to go on tour._ _

__An actual, full-blown tour. He would be playing over 40 cities and a few festivals in the span of six months. To say Louis was excited is an understatement. He was practically "buzzing" with joy to go sing his heart out._ _

__Harry tried to calm him down sometimes; he was nervous as hell about the tour._ _

__Harry just couldn’t drop college and his job to go with Louis, and Louis had many admirers with his gorgeous Blue eyes, cute studded nose, angelic voice, and growing amount of ink._ _

__Louis had about eight tattoos now. (Five of them are actually matching tattoos with Harry.)_ _

__Louis had begun to lose a little weight, and Harry didn’t think it was because of stress._ _

__He would never voice his concerns to Louis; if he was wrong, Louis would be angry to know that his boyfriend thought he was on drugs._ _

__He knew Louis was eating right, and he was active. He hadn’t changed much, but he started drinking more. He knew that Louis should’ve gained if anything, but he never brought up his weight at all._ _

__Two nights before the tour itself, Harry's anxiety came to a head._ _

__Typically, he would never let Louis see him during an anxiety attack. With his knees to his chest and head shielded by the arms on his knees in the kitchen corner, he couldn’t handle it anymore._ _

__What if Louis came back with a new, hotter girlfriend or boyfriend?_ _

__What Louis cheated and just didn’t tell Harry?_ _

__What if Louis cheated and came back with an STI or STD?_ _

__No_ _

__what if Louis came back with something worse like a drug addiction?_ _

__He found the little bag of white powder in Louis' dresser drawer, and his worst fears had been confirmed._ _

__

__He had a good bit of faith in Louis that he would never cheat. Because both of them have a family history of it, they agreed to tell each other about any possible addictions for their own safety; if he’s not telling him, that means that there is something seriously wrong._ _

__Louis came home from a meeting at probably the worst possible time. Harry's body was shaking violently, still rooted to his spot in the kitchen._ _

__When he heard the hyperventilating in the kitchen, he rushed in there to Harry's side. “Hey, hey, babe, what’s wrong?” He went to hug Harry, but Harey recoiled from his touch._ _

__“Back up, Louis. I-I need to calm down.” His voice cracked terribly, but he wanted to talk about this after his anxiety subsided._ _

__

__Louis moved back, still sitting near him on the kitchen floor and opened a pack of cigarettes. “Do you want one?”_ _

__He looked up from where his arms cradled his head. “When did you start smoking?”_ _

__He lit up the cigarette and took a drag. “Recently. I hadn’t gotten around to telling you.”_ _

__“Yeah. Figures.”_ _

__“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean, Haz? What are you accusing me of?” He narrowed his eyes at the normally intimidating man who was now vulnerable. He could count the number of times he had seen Harry cry on a single hand, and it wouldn’t even take all five fingers._ _

__

__“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t look at me like that when your nose ring has fucking white powder on it. I’m not stupid, Louis.” He threw the bag of cocaine at him._ _

__

__“We made a promise. We agreed to talk about addiction. We agreed to talk about when we became reliant on something. Then, you started routinely coming home tipsy and then drunk, and then I started getting calls to come get you because you were fucking blackout drunk and throwing up at bars over twenty minutes away. It concerned me, but I trusted you would come to me on your own.”_ _

__Harry's steady and calm down probably scared Louis the most. “I didn’t tell you because this is exactly how you would have acted."_ _

__He laughed bitterly. "God, what’s the fucking chance that our roles are finally switched? You’re the one who looks defeated in the corner while I’m trying to bring you back up.”_ _

__

__“Lou, this isn’t a laughing matter. I’m concerned because I love you. I want to help you or even just be there for you. You’re my best friend before you’re my boyfriend.” Harry's eyes were fond, and he reached out for Louis' hand._ _

__He took it, lacing their fingers together. “Okay, I’m not going to make any more jokes."_ _

__He rolled his eyes a little. "What should I do?”_ _

__“I think… I think you should cancel the tour, And stop hanging out with Zayn.. I want you to get off coke, and I want to be with you to make sure you're clean.”_ _

__He laughed in Harry's face. “I’m sorry, but did you just say you want me to cut the tour and stop talking to my best friend and Band Member just so I can get off this shit?”_ _

__Harry nodded innocently._ _

__His expression was still hard, but there were tears welling up in his eyes. Shit, Louis was in trouble._ _

__He dropped Harry's hand. “No, fuck you. I’m not canceling the tour. I can't just stop talking to my band mates, If you want me to get clean as soon as possible, you’ll come with me. I am not canceling the fucking tour.”_ _

__Harry's tears almost came out before he blinked them away. “You know I can’t come with you, Lou. You need to get clean because you won’t be able to do music when coke kills you.”_ _

__

__“No, no, no. I am not fucking canceling the tour, Do you realize that I don't own the band ?.” He grabbed his cigarettes and the bag off the kitchen floor and stood up._ _

__

__“Where are you going?” Harry's tears were back, but now they were rolling down his cheeks._ _

__Louis was walking out of the kitchen. “I’m leaving. I’ll see you when I get back from tour. You’ll have plenty of time to think about shit before I get home.”_ _

__Harry stood up and followed Louis up the stairs to their bedroom. “Are you fucking kidding me, Louis? Are you going to just walk out on me? On us? For what? Groupies, cocaine, band and music?”_ _

__He didn’t respond as he finished up the packing that Harry had been helping him with all week. Harry was standing by the closet door, more tears silently falling. Louis dragged his suitcase behind him, and before he left the bedroom door, he turned around. The lie just rolled off his lips, its only intention to wreck Harry now._ _

__

__“By the way, I cheated on you. It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had, but I haven’t had that many recently since you won’t sleep with me.”_ _

__Harry let out a choked sob as Louis smirked and went down the stairs and out the door._ _

__

__

__Harry cleaned any reminder of Louis out of his house. He bleached every surface he could. He got a new mattress that he would never fuck Louis into again._ _

__He bought new sheets that didn’t have any drool stains on the right side pillow._ _

__

__He finally fixed the hole where drunk Louis kicked the wall too hard._ _

__He replaced all the pictures in the frames with pictures of his childhood friends._ _

__He adopted a dog. Life was okay. It sucked without Louis, but he was getting by._ _

__

__Louis immersed himself in music and drugs. Every hour he wasn’t asleep, he was either playing music or getting high with Zayn._ _

__

__He had to be clean two hours before going to venues, and that was only getting harder._ _

__

__He lied to Harry just to make himself feel victorious when the man broke; it made him feel worse now._ _

__He wanted to apologize, but he didn’t have the balls to call him and take the heat._ _

__

__He had made new friends who were also in the music business; not all of them used but they all partied at least._ _

__

__He was even fucking one of them, both men trying to numb the pain from the past by using each other._ _

__

__Four months after the breakup, Louis decided to visit Wings, a local club, while in his hometown with his friends._ _

__

__It was also on this day that Harry decided to go out with friends at Wings for the first time the breakup._ _

__

__Louis was high as a kite, snorting line after line off the table that the club owner gave his squad._ _

__

__Harry was on his third shot of vodka when that familiar laugh reached his ears._ _

__He seized up and ordered a jack and coke, his preferred drink when he did drink. He took his glass off the bar and returned to the table with his friends without realizing he passed Louis' table._ _

__

__Louis was scanning the room when he saw him walk past. His breath hitched, and his eyes followed Harry as far as the angle would let him._ _

__

__Zayn was the first one to notice. “Louis? You good? You look like you just saw a ghost.”_ _

__

__He swallowed heavily and regulated his breathing. “I kind of did. It’s just… been awhile since I’ve seen him. He looks so good. He cut his hair a little shorter. I want to kiss him.”_ _

__

__They all knew who he was talking about. Liam leaned against him, only two drinks in but already affected. “Go dance with him, ya dumb. Or at least talk to him.”_ _

__“I don’t want to upset him. He looked like he was having a good time.” Louis frowned and scrunched his nose up as he saw one girl slipped a paper into Harry's hand, probably her number._ _

__Zayn rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a pussy, dude. Just go and talk to him. If he’s as good of a guy as you say, he’ll at least hear you out.”_ _

__Liam gave Jean a scolding look. “Z, don’t pressure him into anything he doesn’t want to do.”_ _

__Louis snorted a line and then grinned with a newfound confidence. “No, Zayn's right for once. Is my nose good?”_ _

__He looked at them, and everyone gave him two thumbs up. “All right, I’m doing it.” He got up and straightened out his shirt and tugged up his black ripped jeans to hug his ass just right._ _

__

__He approached the table, half smiling and half grimacing. Harry's friend, the one he remembered as Niall, actually choked on his drink._ _

__Harry glared at Louis. “What the fuck do you want, Louis?”_ _

__He saw the cold, Green eyes again; the ones that he used to light up and the ones he would look at right before going to sleep. Now, they were harsh and unforgiving. Remembering his line of courage that would have been for nothing, he stood taller. “To talk real quick. Can we?”_ _

__

__If looks could kill, Niall and Bryan, Harry's other friend, would have killed him by now._ _

__Harry looked like he was going to say no; hell, Louis was expecting him to. “Sure. Let’s go outside.”_ _

__

__He followed Louis to his black Benz truck, and Louis leaned against it and lit a cigarette. “Want one?” Harry pulled the one from between Louis' lips and put it in between his own, taking a gentle drag. “How have you been, Harry? You look good.”_ _

__

__“Could be better, could be worse.” Louis raised his eyebrows as if he was asking him to elaborate._ _

__“Could be better; I could feel number while talking to you. Could be worse; I could be dating my cocaine addict, trash ex who cheated on me and would probably continue to cheat on me while I was at home, trusting him.”_ _

__Louis gulped and closed his eyes, breathing out his nose deeply. "Haz, I wanted to apologize for how things happened.”_ _

__

__“Yeah? Really? You fucking left me for a tour where you’re getting high off your ass with your 'best friend' constantly. You’re high right now. I recognize that look, Louis. I’m not dumb.”_ _

__Louis went to say something, but Harry cut him off. “Oh, and you cheated on me because I wouldn’t sleep with your drunk ass. Fuck you for that, by the way.”_ _

__Louis was at a loss for words. “Look, Harry, I know I’m high right now, but I don’t want to bullshit you anymore. I’m sorry I walked out. I was expecting you to text me at some point, but that’s really stupid and selfish considering I broke you. I know I did, and I feel horrible for it. But, we made a promise, right? You said you always would wait for me. That’s still intact, right?”_ _

__Harry barked out a laugh. “Oh my god you’re fucking unbelievable. No, that’s not still intact. Our bed doesn’t even exist anymore; I bought a brand new one. I’m never going to fucking cuddle with you or make you breakfast in bed or, hell, fuck you again, Louis. You ruined anything we could’ve had because you lied and you cheated. You’re a fucking shitty boyfriend, and you won’t be my mistake again. I’m going back in.” He stomped out the cigarette and turned._ _

__Louis caught him by his bicep. “Wait. I… I lied. I didn’t actually cheat.”_ _

__He spun on his feet. “Oh, that’s rich. I know I fucked you good, but, dear god, are you that desperate? Will no one else choke you and put you over their knee for a good spanking? Shut the fuck up and let me go.”_ _

__“Haz, please let me explain. You probably knew, but I was high and—”_ _

__“You’re high right now, asshole. Don’t try to make excuses because you were high.”_ _

__“I know I am, damn it. I'm not trying to use that necessarily as an excuse. Anyways, I was high and angry. You wanted me to cancel my tour. Music is what helped me feel better when I was alone in my room, telling myself to hate you because I knew you’d never love me too. You tried to take that from me. At the time, I just wanted to see you break. I’m so fucking sorry. I’ve regretted it for the last four months.” Louis had that sincere look in his eyes, and Harry had to admit that he was weak for it. “One more chance, Harry”_ _

__“One more chance ? Fucking Prove to me that you deserve a second chance When you aren't high As fuck...”_ _

__With that Harry walked back, praying that he would never meet Louis again in his life, but prayers aren't always answered, do they?_ _


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the darkness of his bedroom with his laptop on his lap, earphones in and eyes glued intensely to the screen. 

 

On the screen, a young brown head boy laying tummy down on a white fluffy bed with his chin on the palm of his hands, stared right back with bright blue eyes.

His red lips mouthing lyrics as he batted his eyelashes seductively at the camera. 

His bare feet waved back and fourth behind him as he continued singing, his beautiful tan skin glowing and glistening. 

 

_Louis Tomlinson _.  
The definition of beauty and perfection. Hypnotizing people with those wide hips of his and sinful lips. Big doe eyes and the voice of an angel. Soft, yet melodic. __

__

__He was beautiful. So beautiful._ _

__

__The screen changed to Louis dancing with a red background, eyes lidded and swinging his hips almost sinfully, as a group of males dressed in white, danced in sync behind him._ _

__Innocent eyes stared right back at him as Harry gazed hungrily at his screen. He could already feel his pants tights the way Louis twirled around, allowing for the camera to catch a good angle of his round, and big ass._ _

__

__Harry licked his lips, "Look at you....." he murmured, voice low. "Such a pretty little thing. Shame really."_ _

__

__Using the pad of his finger to move, he closed the tab, going back to his home screen._ _

__Immediately a picture of a blushing Louis lying on the ground with small shorts and legs spread, his eyes heated and glistening lips parted into a 'o', popped up._ _

__Sighing, Harry lustfully gazed at the picture for several minutes, enjoying the look of lust in Louis' bright eyes._ _

__Afterwards he closed his laptop and pulled out his earphones before setting them on the nightstand next to his bed. Around him, every inch of his bedroom walls were covered in pictures, snapshots and posters of Louis._ _

__

__Standing up, he stared down at the bulge in his pants before looking up. "Shame, huh Lou?" Harry chuckled darkly._ _

__

__There, in the corner of his room, was the famous rock star, bound and gagged._ _

__His smooth golden skin, covered in dark bruises and marks, cheeks stained with dried tears, neck and shoulders with teeth marks while broken blue eyes stared at an empty spot in the wall._ _

__A muffled whimper escaped Louis as he struggled weakly._ _

__

__How long had he been here? Two or three months? Harry doesn't know, nor does he care._ _

__

__He slowly strode towards the broken boy, eyes glowing with a predatory look, as his lips pulled up into a maniac grin._ _

__

__"Let's have some fun, eh Lou?" He unbuckled his belt._ _

__

__Harry jerked his eyes opened, looking at clock '4:27 AM'._ _

__What kind of creepy dream was it?_ _

__After that dream, he couldn't make himself fall asleep again._ _

__

__

__“LOUIS – ! Louis, have you seen this?!”_ _

__Louis put down his tea and IPad calmly and stared at his Bandmate. Liam was sweating profusely, Louis figured he was working out. Hair frizzier than ever, He shoved his cell phone in Louis  
face._ _

__Frowning, Harry read the title of the music video._ _

___, Home by Niall Horan. ____ _

____ _ _

____'This name sounds familiar.'_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Five-hundred thousand views!” Liam yelled, “in two days!”_ _ _ _

____Louis raised his eyes coldly, not understanding what the big deal was._ _ _ _

____So someone new had dominated the front page. It didn’t concern him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Liam looked at Louis exasperatedly. He looked utterly bored at the shocking news He just presented him. “Listen to the song louis, It's so beautiful!” he finally said._ _ _ _

____…_ _ _ _

________Make a little conversation  
So long I've been waiting  
To let go of myself and feel alive_ _

_________So many nights I thought it over_  
Told myself I kind of liked her  
But there was something missing in her eyes _  
…_

______Louis' expression did not change as Liam played the new hit song for him. “That's just soo average and way too clingy song”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Liam sighed and passed him his phone, “ Listen to the fucking song louis ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______________  
And it's alright  
Calling out for somebody to hold tonight  
When you're lost, I'll find the way  
I'll be your light  
You'll never feel like you're alone 

_______I'll make this feel like home  
____ _ _ _ _ _

________This song oddly reminds him Of Harry for some unknown reason, He haven't seen Harry in 2 years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis' face darkened. He threw the cell phone back at Liam a bit harder than he inclined, “Who is this Nicole Horns ?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Niall Horan ,” Liam corrected. “He’s new in the business. 'Home' is his first single.  
He had done covers which are pretty popular too, but this song is not written by Niall tho, apparently it was a piece written by one of his song writer friend and suddenly this song is at the top of every chart. I've heard he's getting a million calls and response for this song. He's the same guy who wrote 'Kiss me by Ed Sheeran, his name is Har--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't fucking care Liam.” Louis replied nonchalantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I agree. You don't fucking care at all,because why would you ? You only care about getting high with Zayn and having sex with anything that moves--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Liam For fuck's sak--" Louis started but stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Liam's face , “--No! Louis you are the main fucking writer of the band but I feel like you don't care about band anymore, just because of your and Zayn are not ready to get out of this 'Bad boy' phase and these new artists are taking over us because you and Zayn are busy getting high and more over leaking the videos of it…what do we do? This is awful for your image, and it’s already bad enough as it is. Have you read the comments about that video ? Actually, it’s better if you didn’t. Forget I said that... I'm done ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ignore it.” Louis said coldly, lying back and closing his eyes, “It’ll pass, people will get over it Li .”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam looked at him worriedly. He wanted to suggest meeting Harry Styles, the song writer and ask him to write for them, but he knew how much Louis hated the idea of someone else writing song for the band. Ironic because louis got his hit due to his writing for other people. Louis is really a good song writer, which was why he had made more enemies than friends in the years that he had been active._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In these days, there aren't many genuinely good lyrics-songs, and Liam knows that it's been more then a year and they haven't released a single song yet,let alone to an album. He really wanted to meet this Styles guy, but he didn’t even know him. Sighing, Liam scrolled down his contacts list to see if anyone he knew could help with this situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly he got a text from Ed, it was a invitation for Ed's personal party._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ed sheeran… _  
It strikes Liam.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ed is Liam's good friend and apparently he's close friend to this, Harry styles too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Um…” Liam started, smiling carefully at the handsome man pretending to be asleep, “So Ed is holding this Party at his new house… It's been long we have attended any party which --”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No.” Louis rejected without opening his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A tiny frown crept up Liam's face, though he didn’t show it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Stop pouting like a child now, do this in front of Zayn, or maybe go play with his dick" Louis said eyes still close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Liam ignored him and got up from the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And don’t forget to tell Zayn to call me up after you guys finish getting off !” he called after him, laughing madly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Silently, Liam scowled. Sometimes he really hates this attitude of Louis, So disrespectful and childish.  
He knows this attitude from louis is going to end his career and not only his, but Liam and Zayn's too_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had four fingers in Chris' mouth to keep him quiet. He was drooling and moaning around them, scraping his teeth across his skin even though he knew he couldn’t draw blood.

 

Harry's other hand was wrapped tightly around Chris' cock, jerking him off at a pace and roughness too brutal to not have a hard edge of pain to it.

 

He’d slicked Chris' ass open with only his tongue and saliva, forcing him face down onto the cot as he did so and twisting his Balls in a vice grip everytime he made too much noise with his little whimpers of pleasure.

 

Then when he’d felt he’d readied him sufficiently, had pulled him up so he was lying flush on top of his own body, the back of his head balanced against the crook of his neck, and forced his cock inside of him.

 

It had been a tight squeeze and Chris' had grabbed the bedframe until his knuckles went white as Harry pushed into him inch by slow inch.

 

As soon as he’d hit all the way in, he’d pulled out again and then there had been no more slowness- just a hard, fast, and unrelenting pumping of hips shaking Chris' entire body and making the bed squeak loud.

 

_This whole thing had started five months ago. Perrie, Niall's first friend in Music Career forced him and Niall to be Jade and her Date for some runaway show he can't remember the name of the label it was for._

_He wasn't interested at all_

_Until._

_He saw one of hot model walk down the runway, his hips sway naturally, he wasn't even putting in any extra effort, it was just so natural and sexy, like it was his job (which it is) and he was loving every second of it._

_As usual Louis striked his mind, as usual._

_The usual showdown ensued._

_After the show, Suprisingly the model came to Harry and gracefully introduced himself as Christoffer Schistad to Him._

_Face to face, two hot people, alone together in a corner of the room full of beautiful and famous people, Harry was not sure why he was still there, in front of a hot twink who was smiling nervously at him but When Chris had said something unexpected._

_**"So.. I've a room around here.."** ___

__

__

__“I'll star in Niall's new Video if you do me a favor.”_ _

__

__Harry had stopped in his tracks of grabbing him and replied only with a suspicious look. Niall had been begging Chris to Star in his Video for a quite while, but Chris was straight away said no clearly every time he tired to bring it up._ _

__So, It would be as good as making a deal with the devil. “Your Manager already promised Niall that you would do that, so you are doing it Chris, whether you like it or not. You don’t have any bargaining chips.”_ _

__

__“You know I’ll just say no.” Chris said with a shrug. And he was right._ _

__

__Harry settled back on his heels and crossed his arms over his chest. Curiosity was getting the better of him. “Fine. Go on.”_ _

__

__“I’ll do Niall's Video of _'Call your girlfriend' _and whatever required photoshoot he need for promo if…” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You come to Ed's Party. Next week.”___ _

____ _ _

____Harry frowned. “What’s the catch?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Chris shrugged again, the picture of innocence, examining his nails as he said: “Well, Niall told me that Ed is friend with your Ex's Bandmates.. Quite close actually.. So, They will be there.. And May be he will be there too--”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry felt his face going red as he sputtered to respond. “Chris…” he finally said, wondering if somehow he’d gone off the deep end. “I'm not even sure if i would if there, Why would-“_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You aren't exactly counted in general population anymore if you don't remember. Apparently 'Harry Styles' is making to front of newspapers as 'Quite a writter', So i just want to make some people realized what they could have had and can't i have a hot date for the night ?...” Chris said, in a mockingly shocked tone._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harrry glared at him. Chris took a step forward._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Even I get lonely at those parties, you know.” Chris practically purred, his voice so low only Harry could’ve heard it._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry had his arms crossed over his chest and he was scowling but slowly but surely his face softened and he actually smirked._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Sure.” he finally said, shrugging one shoulder._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____When the Driver took Chris away he was uncharacteristically subdued. Almost cheerful. And over his shoulder he shouted to Harry: “I’ll look forward for Next week .”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry and Chris are not dating, Harry told him everything about Louis one drunken night, and they end up fucking and that's how it is.  
They are there for eachother in both physical and emotional needs. _ _ _ _

____And if Chris is falling for Harry, well.. Not like its anyone's business right ?or Is it ?_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanna work with me on this? Because I've got great story line but not enough time to execute it..:) 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.❤


End file.
